


Finding a way to the light

by greensparkle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Bonding, Bullying, Canon what canon don't know her, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Foster Care, Foster Kid Keith (Voltron), Found Family, Gay Space Dads, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Podfic Welcome, Protective Adam, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protectiveness, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Trigger for abuse, adam is a good boyfriend, fanart wellcome, shy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparkle/pseuds/greensparkle
Summary: When Shiro meets Keith, a kid with a lot of potential.He and Adam are determined to help him in any way they can even if it means breaking some laws along the way. ;)





	1. Spark

Keith knew what he was, he was a loner kid who rather stick to the side lines and avoid trouble as much as he could, but trouble always had a way of finding him. It had been precisely 3 years since his dad died.

Bo Kogane died fighting fires for a small majority of his life and being a single father to Keith with no help from any other family members or people, he was doing pretty well for himself until that fire several years ago soon to be 4 come October 23. The others told him it was dangerous to go into that building to get the rest of remaining people that were still inside out, but Bo did not listen to them he had managed to save the rest of the remaining people in the burning building but, at the cost of his life.

The other firefighters said he died a hero and was one of the greatest firemen the world had seen by far. Even Keith’s dad’s boss Chief Marcus Anderson said he was a great man.

Keith had always known his father to be great, and the same could be said for his mother. A mom Keith had never met, but from the way his dad talked about her she was [or is because his father never knew if she was still alive or dead.] Was great, strong, powerful, independent, and fierce. She really did love Keith and his father. She never wanted to leave them in the first place. According to what his dad had a said when he asked about her a few times. The only thing Keith had her was a knife that belong to her with a purple gemstone in the middle of it with a small crack down the gem’s middle.

After Bo died, CPS took him, since his mother was presumed dead and they couldn’t find any living relatives of the mother. Foster care was Keith’s only option.

Keith was only 4 years old when his father died, he knew he had relatives on his father’s side, but they wanted nothing to do with him. When CPS had contacted them, said that Keith was nothing, but a runt of the family, that wouldn’t go anywhere in life. And that his mother only wanted him born, so that when Bo died the fate of his kid could be placed on them. Which they didn’t want to even take care of or try to. Keith didn’t blame them for this though.

His father told him once as far back as he could remember his relationship with his family was always a strained one except for his second older brother Alex. Keith didn’t know much about Alex though since he hadn’t been at the funeral, so he figured that he didn’t care about him either like the rest of his dad’s family. After all this time he shouldn’t be surprised. Since none of his other family members tried to get a contact with his father after Keith was born.

Now in the present time Keith now was seven years old going on eight, he had been in about one or two group homes or orphanages. And about almost 10 foster families. And the first 5 had proved to be unfit for Keith to live in [Well, three out of 5 anyway because one family that was unable to get pregnant. Though when the wife did get pregnant when the doctor said it would be impossible for them to conceive a kid of their own. They sent Keith back to the foster home. And his first foster family Second birth kid got diagnosed with leukemia] and Since The other four foster families had blood related kids in the foster families  that picked on him a lot and the parents were oblivious to the fact, but the damage that Keith had witnessed was already done. He had enough abuse scars on him to last him a lifetime. He didn’t want to go through it again so he decided now that he was going to be with foster family number 11 he was going to be a quiet and not speak up for himself since doing that only got him in more trouble.

The five foster homes after that before Keith was placed in his recent one were worse than the five Families with a kid or kids of their own that took him on. They were to make couples that were unable to have kids and it became their personal goal to make Keith's life hell Keith didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t run away from the foster care system. The police would definitely find him and bring him back there. Even if even tried to leave that horrible place.

All Keith wanted was a home to call his own. And a family that would love him unconditionally no matter what his flaws were or how many times he would mess up, heck even one person caring about how he felt would do. Keith would do anything to have that. Little did he know that his life was about to change for the better.

* * *

Takashi Shirogane A.K.A. Shiro was raised by a loving, caring family that loved him no matter what. His parents Ashley and Marcus Shirogane loved him unconditionally. And were the best parents anyone could ask for. When Shiro was in his beginning teen years he told his parents that he was gay. Both parents were supportive and caring and accepted their son being gay and said they would love him no matter who he liked. He also had a caring, loving, supportive, boyfriend who Shiro was sure he would marry him one day. His name was Adam W. they met when Shiro when he started attending the Galaxy Garrison. When he and Adam were assigned as bunk mates. Shiro instantly fell in love with him the minute he laid eyes on him. He knew he had to make him his.

Shiro and Adam’s relationship started out like most couples did. As friends two of them liked hanging out with each other and had a ton things in common. Then one night Adam took Shiro out to the Garrison’s roof to watch the stars. It was then and there that Adam confessed his undying love for Shiro. Shiro happily accepted the confession and the two of them started dating. That was when Shiro’s life seemed to fall into place.

Adam and Shiro started dating when they were both 14 years old. It had been a year since then. And the relationship was forever strong. Both men never felt so happy in their lives.

* * *

The school year was to start soon, Keith hated school more than the summers in the foster care system. School for Keith usually meant. He was going to one way or another without meaning to stir up trouble. Since he moved in with his new foster family, another young couple who was unable to have babies. Ryan and Violet Ever-Guardian were what Keith was used to. People would be nice to him one minute and the next they be hurting him in one form or another. Since Keith started living with them. He immediately figured out that Ryan was the driving force in the house, so Keith quickly figured out that if he wanted to stay out of trouble he had to follow whenever order or instruction Ryan gave him or he would face severe punishments. These punishments often included. Slaps to the face, a lot of Kicks and punches to the body, but mostly to the stomach or the lower parts of Keith’s body, and be sent to his room without dinner, along with doing yard work without proper tools or proper protection, so Keith did his best to follow orders.

Violet was different, from what Keith could tell Violet cared about him. Whenever Ryan was done beating him around. Violet was the one to patch him up and bandage his wounds. She sometimes even comfort him when he cried. And sometimes even do Keith’s yard punishments when Ryan was away from the house. When Violet did Keith’s yard punishments he would often hide in his room until Violet came to get him. Then with some help from some of her makeup she would put something that looked like thorn cuts on Keith’s hands to fool Ryan into thinking Keith did the yard work placement instead of Violet. Sometimes on the nights Keith wasn’t allowed to have dinner, Violet would sneak scraps up to his room and Keith was thankful for that, but Keith knew that his foster mom couldn’t keep this up forever it would only be a matter of time before Ryan found out.

It had been a month since Keith came to live with the Ever -Gardens and now the school year was starting up. Keith felt uneasy. School always meant fights with kids and teachers at a new school and he knew that he would be in a lot more trouble there than he ever was at home.

Violet pulled the car up to the curb and she and Keith got out.

“Keith, you’ll be on the bus home this afternoon okay?”

Keith nodded.

“Make sure not to get into any fights even though Ryan doesn’t care about what happens at school.”

Keith nodded again.

“Keith, can I ask you something?”

“Of course Violet.” Keith answered.

Even though Keith didn’t talk much in general because of his past history with foster care. When it came to Violet though, he would talk with her time and time again when Ryan wasn’t around.

“If you had a way to get out of this situation without going back to the foster care system, would you take it?” Violet asked carefully, she wanted to get out of this bad relationship with Ryan as fast as she could. She was already having an affair with a much nicer guy who treated her better than Ryan ever did, she could leave at any time she wished, but she wouldn’t leave Keith alone with Ryan, she also would certainly not let Keith go back the foster system.

She had seen Keith covered in scars not just from the bad foster families, but from the previous foster care systems he was he was in before Keith came to the one in Arizona. She couldn’t just send Keith back there. He would surely get killed if he was sent back there.

Keith nodded and then the two of them walked into the school in complete silence. The school introductions and paperwork went the same way it always did when Keith was enrolled in. It wasn’t new for him. After that, it was time for Keith and Violet to part ways, Violet waived goodbye to Keith and Keith walked off to his classroom. He help but wonder what Violet meant when she asked him if there is a way of getting out the bad foster home without going back to the system again, would he take that chance?

Of course he would without a doubt. But the question was who would even consider a valuable candidate for anything? The files of the foster system told the story of Keith’s past and personality, but not the full story.

Keith was a shy, smart lonely kid, who was never given an opportunity to show what he was really capable of because of the situation he was in. If he was given a chance to show that he had potential surely, someone would give him a chance. Heck the person or people who saw that he had potential may even become his new family. He could only hope that somebody saw that in him.

As the teacher introduced Keith to the class, Keith head the students’ whispering. Kids whispering was normal for Keith. He could tell he was immediately disliked by kids and teachers alike. From the way he looked and interacted with other kids and adults would give him quite the reputation in school districts and foster cares along with all kinds of orphanages in the world.

* * *

During class Keith did his best to keep his head down, and do his work. He didn’t talk with any of the kids, or even try to talk back to his teacher. Then Keith looked up from his work and saw a tall looking man entered the classroom. Keith eyes whined in interest this man was from the Galaxy Garrison the greatest space school in the world. For astronauts and astral explorers. Keith liked reading about The Garrison and all its cool space stuff. He wondered if it was a possibility to go there. He thought maybe Violet would pay for the entry exam test and his future school supplies if he got into The GG with the good high paying job of being the major of good business that sold pretty much everything people could want. Violet could easily pay for The Garrison entrance exam. One problem though Ryan could find out about and forbid Keith from ever going to The Galaxy Garrison.

He turned his attention to the front of the classroom, “Class I would like to meet a special guest from The Galaxy Garrison. This is Takashi Shirogane one of the youngest astral explorers out there. And he has also broken many records.” The teacher, Miss Rich said.

“Nice to meet you everyone.” Officer Shirogane said.

The class talked in whispers of amazement he was the great Takashi Shirogane that the world was talking about.

Keith looked at him with keen interest, he had sideburns on the right and left sides of his head. His eyes were dark brown, he looked to be of some Japanese heritage according to what one of the history books Keith read in one of his previous foster homes. He also a kind face. The kind face his father had. Though he doubted that this person was related to his father. He wondered if there was a possibility to find a person that would be a great brother figure.

Then officer Shirogane starred talking about The Galaxy Garrison. “The Garrison has sent me to schools around the world to find the next generation of astral explorers. Who is ready to see if they got what it takes?”

A lot of kids raise their hands. Except for Keith.

“All right, in order to find out if you guys got what it takes we're going to have you take a test.”

The kids groaned in annoyance.

“Not that kind of test.” Officer Shirogane said, “Follow me guys.”

Everyone fallowed Shirogane outside the school where a space simulator was waiting for everyone.

* * *

According to what Takashi Shirogane said this kind simulator was what cabinets at The Galaxy Garrison used for practice when he came to flying in space. As many kids tried to get pass the first level there are many failures from all the kids except one James Griffin. Keith despised this kid the minute he laid eyes on him. James was like one of those perfect kids that people had high experience for and the kid was supposed to live up to those expectations.

When Takashi Shirogane asked Keith if he had what it took to be an Astro Explorer. Keith got into the simulator and made past levels one all the way to five. Everyone stood there shocked. They couldn’t believe the loner Keith had made past level five in the space simulator.

"I put together a list of students who I think will make great candidates for The Garrison." Miss. Rich said handing Officer Shirogane the list she made. As Shiro scrolled down the list he was surprised to find that the kid with great flying skills was not on the list.

“Why is this kid not on the list?” Shiro asked gesturing to Keith.

“Keith?” Miss. Rich asked surprised that Officer Shirogane was asking about him. “He’s nothing more than trouble. You wouldn’t want him at the Garrison.”

“WHO SAYS I DON’T SEE POTENTIAL IN HIM WHEN YOU GUYS OBVIOUSLY DON’T!!” Shiro said in an angry tone.

Miss. Rich was taken aback nobody ever stood up for troublemaker Keith Kogane (A name that every school had dubbed him with since day one.)

Keith who heard what Takashi Shirogane said about him, he got out of the simulator and made his way towards him.

The teacher having walked off when Keith was coming towards and Shirogane not wanting to get involved with anything that had to do with Keith.

“Thank you for standing up for me Officer Shirogane, nobody has ever done that for me before.”

Shiro looked surprised for a minute, but quickly regained his composure. “No problem, kid. Please call me Shiro.”

“I’ll remember that, Shiro.”

Shiro then pulled something out from his pocket and handed to Keith.

"Be at this address sometime tomorrow, okay?"

Keith nodded eagerly. Violet would surely drive them to the Garrison. Since it wasn’t that far from where they lived.

Shiro then said goodbye to Keith and drove back to the Garrison.

* * *

When he arrived home to his and Adam’s apartment he flopped down on the couch. And he thought about Keith. Nobody had ever stood up for him? Shiro sighed what was the world coming to?

He then felt somebody sit beside him and wrap his arms around him.

“Rough day babe?” Adam asked sweetly.

Shiro relaxed into Adam’s touch it was times like these he thought he would go crazy without his love around.

“You don’t know the half of it.”

“What’s going on?” Adam asked gently.

“There’s this kid, at the school near the Garrison. He looks really skinny and looks like he’s in trouble. He thanked me for standing up for him, after a teacher badmouthed him, since no one has ever done that for him before.”

“So, you think you should become part of his life, in some way?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, by the way it’s we.” Shiro said with amusement in his voice.

Adam chuckled along with Shiro, they had a feeling that this was going to be one heck of an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post once a week if I can since updates will be at random times.  
> Some lines used from S7E1


	2. Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up  
> I changed a bit of the first chapter up a little bit because it didn't match what I wote about for Keith's first five foster families

Shiro considered himself many things over the years, but a genius wasn’t one of them. He didn’t know exactly what to do. The foster kid, Keith was something Shiro knew he had to protect and shelter Keith from anything bad.

After the talk he and Adam had had about Keith. Shiro went to do some digging. He had some friends on the police force, who were more than happy to lend a hand to him. Even though it was against Arizona police to give citizens police files there was an exception for officers out of the Galaxy Garrison. According to, some guidelines that Shiro only heard of recently, in case the person had a criminal background when they applied for the Garrison police were allowed to look at the kid’s record and decide whether or not they were allowed into GG.

Shiro himself never used his status to get information possible students for The Galaxy Garrison, but for the sake of Keith’s safety he would make an exception. With the help of one of his officer friends by the name of Jason Todd, Shiro was able to get his hands on Keith Kogane.

Jason dropped off a flash drive at The Garrison that very afternoon. Since Shiro was busy training sophomore cabinets since he had gotten back from Keith’s elementary school, so he wasn’t able to drive by the police station to pick it up. Also there was the fact that Adam was busy as well with teaching his social studies class he wouldn’t to have time to pick it up either, so Jason offered to drop it off in the Garrison mailbox.

When it was quitting time for the day. Shiro was finally able to finally get the information on Keith from the mailbox. When he walked in he was greeted by Adam.

“Did you get it?”

“Yeah, Jason dropped it off this afternoon.”

Adam then walked over and kissed Shiro’s cheek, “Kashi, whatever happens with Keith I’ll be here for you both.” Adam said he didn’t want Shiro to feel like he had no confined in.

“Thank you, Adam really, you don’t know how much it means to me.”

“I think I do Shiro.” Adam said with amusement in his voice.

Shiro laughed he really didn’t deserve a caring, loving soul like Adam.

He and Adam then sit down on the couch and placed the file on the table and Shiro opened it, and he and Adam began to read it,

* * *

Keith Marcus Kogane.

Age: 7

Birthdate: October 23 2790

Place of Birth: homebirth according to Mr. Bo Alex-Jason- Marcus- Wilson-Kogane.

Birth Father: Bo Alex-Jason- Marcus- Wilson Kogane

Birth Mother: According to father goes by the name of, Krolia, it is unknown if she is/was married to Bo Kogane. And unknown if she has a maiden last name.

Current Status of Said Mother: unknown believed to be dead according to Arizona GAGFFK [GENERAL AWARENESS GROUP FOR FOSTER KIDS] to be dead or simply did not want Keith.

Other living relatives of family members for Bo status: said they wanted nothing to do with a kid whose mother walked out on Bo and clearly did not want the child.

Current Status of Possible Relatives of Krolia: none found/unknown

Reason of Kid Being the Foster Care: Father died saving children from burning building when the support beams collapsed on him, he managed to save the kids though, died a true hero. No knowledge of any relatives related to the Mother or current location of the mom herself.

Number of Foster Families Keith K. Has Been in: 10

Current Number as of Now: 11

Name of Current Foster Family:  Ryan and Violet Ever-Guardian

Address: 1704 NIGHTINGALE WEST WAY DRIVE, ARIZONA-PHOENIX 85001

Foster Family’s Phone Number: 480-2312-0987

 

* * *

The file and went on to explain the 10 other foster family’s that Keith had stayed with until the Ever–Gardens. Took him in.

  1. The Millers: Eric and Jen



Kids: Jason and Mara Millers

They were Keith’s first foster family that took him in after his father died, he stayed with them for about two weeks. Until their daughter Mara got diagnosed stomach cancer and gave Keith back to the foster system.

  1. The Rasa: Donna and Antonio



Kid: Luke Rasa

Keith tried to explain that the Rasa’s kid, Luke was picking on him and tying him to the front yard tree, along with stealing his food at, breakfast, dinner and lunch. (Only on the weekends though did he ever steal Keith’s lunch). When he came to school the foster mother packed Keith a lunch, but Luke always took it before he had a chance to grab it. When he tried to tell the foster parents about what their son was doing. They always grounded him believing was nothing more than a polite angel. When CPS came around for their monthly check in they found a Keith that was way too skinny, and they took Keith away.

  1. The Garas: V and Leandro



Kids: Gino, Ashley, Christina and Jay Garas

By the time Keith was placed with this family Keith had already gotten a reputation for being a troublemaker. In the current foster home he was in the foster home was called, MANSON SQUARE FOSTER CARE HOME in Denver Massachusetts. Since the one in Arizona could not take Keith in at the time. The other two families that adopted Keith are from Massachusetts as well. When Keith was brought back to the foster care system. He would often pick fights with the older kids. Since he was pretty much a loner.

This family that consisted of four kids along with the parents tried to make Keith feel welcome, but the same thing happened the way it did with the second foster family Keith was placed only the four kids really beaded him around a lot. Along with punching him and kicking him, the parents were oblivious of this fact. And it was not until Keith’s fifth birthday that CPS finally caught on to it, and removed Keith from the home.

  1. The Jas’s :Katie and Marco



Kids: Jasmine not born at the time of the adoption, Lan: age 17

Lan was a protective kid that took an immediate disliking to Keith because of his reputation at the foster home, So when he thought Keith was going to cause more stress than his unborn sister Jasmine was, he was the one to give him punishments, instead of the parents since they were busy with preparations for their newborn daughter.

The punishments that Keith remembered [because social worker at the time, Ash Reef found him unconscious in his room when she came by for the monthly inspection, and his memory was hazy.] Involved going to his room without dinner or lunch when he got to Violent and timeouts in the basement. When the rest of CPS found out about this. They removed Keith from the house, as for the kid he went back to normal as soon as Keith left the house.

  1. The Jets: Rico and Camilla



Kid: newborn baby Kara

This pair was a couple that were unable to have kids of their own. They kept Keith for about two months before Camilla told Rico she was pregnant. And since they had to deal with Keith’s anger outburst more times than necessary and had to punish him enough times that they had lost count. They didn’t want the new baby to be around him, so they sent him back to foster care.

Keith was then moved to a foster care system in Florida, called Hopes Wings since the one in Massachusetts proved to be a bad fit. The same thing happened in the first foster home, the only difference was that Keith didn’t pick that many fights as he did the last time.

He was in Florida until he was almost 6 and moved to an orphanage in a small town in Texas

The other 5 foster families included,

  1. Jason and Veronica Winds whose main goal was to try to starve to death. They slapped Keith around when he didn’t follow any of their rules.
  2. A man and women who both went by the name Alex. Last name was Lucas who made Keith do chores in the hot sun with no concern for his health or safety.
  3. Rat and Pat B who were trying to kill off as many foster kids as they could by poisoning their food. It was not until Keith tried to escape one’s and rounded up almost dead at a nearby hospital that was their neighbors found out about poisoning foster kids. Only then when they arrested.



After that incident Keith was moved back his hometown and rounded up in Jason Arizona orphanage. Where he most of the time smuggling food from the kitchen to under his bed and stole two motorbikes from a nearby convenient store and the owners of the store pressed charges both times.

* * *

“Even though it is not mentioned anywhere in here I’m going to put it down here anyway in case someone sane and kindhearted soul even gives a damn about Keith’s life. He got into a lots of fights in school as well. Not just with his foster families’ blood kids. And the couples unable to conceive. Along with the other kids in the foster care system although not in the two orphanages he was placed in.”

[Erica Jensen Keith’s third social worker and updater of this case file.]

  1. Max and Jenny Black who didn’t care what Keith did so long as they got the foster care money.



His social worker Ash was replaced with a new one named Maria J who tried her best to find Keith a good home, but in the end it didn’t change anything.

5\. The last family before his current 11th one were never really home and were a bunch of workaholics.Their names were Sara AND Nara Bees. He was sent back to the orphanage when he turned seven.

* * *

“Maria gave this file to me because unlike Ash and her I would at least try to place Keith to place Keith a good home and even check the background checks more than once. I’m not saying that Maria did a bad job somebody added extra stuff about the fourth foster family to the file That showed their true colors when the background check that this place did colored them green when they should have been red. and she isn’t sure who.”

[Erica Jensen]

“The Ever-Gardens are Keith’s current foster family and so far things have been okay, but I highly doubt that family is perfect.”

[Erica Jensen]

* * *

Adam and Shiro looked at each other in shock they knew what they had to do.

No matter what happened, or what they did they had to protect Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's content was mostly inspired by Casting Shadows by  
> BlackFriar  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630382/chapters/26154723


	3. Favor

Today was the day, Keith could hardly contain his excitement. He was going to The Galaxy Garrison because the greatest pilot in the world of the Garrison wanted him there. This was a dream come true for him.

* * *

He wondered now, if he really had a chance to get into the Garrison. Surely, an officer that was well respected like Takashi Shirogane would surely put in a good word with the other Garrison officers. That way he would at least he would probably able to take the entry test. He figured he would be able to that. They probably wouldn’t let a seven-year-old into The Garrison anyway, but by the smallest of miracles or the tiniest bit of luck he may able to get into The GG maybe he even go into space to look for his mother like his dad talked about.

His dad talked about going into space with Keith when he got older to go look for his mother, Krolia. His dad had always said that if he wasn’t around when Keith was older that, the responsibility of finding his mom fell on him and any possible comrades he would meet in the future.

“Keith,” Violet called from downstairs. “It’s time to go.”

“Coming!” Keith answered from his room.

Keith quickly grabbed his mother’s knife for good luck and slipped it into his duffel bag. That Violet said he should probably bring with him and walked out his room [which was the guest bedroom that Violet had transformed into his room without Ryan’s help. When Keith first came to live with them.] Closing the door behind him. When he was walking down the stairs he paused for slight second upon hearing Ryan’s voice. He must’ve not left for work yet. He decided to stay on the stairs and not make a sound in case, Ryan had a bone to pick him.

“Violet, I’m going to be on the business trip for a month or two, I trust you can watch the little brat while I’m gone?”

“Of course Ryan, you know I can.”

Ryan chuckled, “Of course you can dearest.”

Violet knew that she had to get Keith out this house before Ryan came back from his business trip. Since it was pretty much obvious Keith couldn’t bear these living conditions anymore. Given that he had gotten severe injuries from the beating he had gotten yesterday afternoon when he got home from school and the school called Ryan’s office and told him that Officer Shirogane of GG had stood up for Keith.  Although Ryan didn’t care about what Keith got into at school, when it came to the Galaxy Garrison though he did care about what kind of mischief, trouble maker Keith got into. Since his company built the space flying simulators he figured it became his responsibility to know if Keith was causing GG any trouble. He didn’t see any reason why an officer like Takashi Shirogane stood up for a good for nothing kid that only caused trouble. He just didn’t understand it. Keith was a lost cause why would anybody care about him?

* * *

Violet on the other hand did, this Takashi Shirogane obviously saw greatness in Keith when others only saw nothing, which gave her an idea if Officer Shirogane saw something great in Keith then maybe just maybe. He could be part of his life, and be Keith’s one way ticket to get out of going back to the foster care system of Arizona somehow. It was already proven according to Keith that this man cared a lot more than she did about him and his safety. Not that Keith said that Takashi that he was better than her. She knew when Keith had told her about him he was probably making comparisons between the both of them. Though in the end, Takashi Shirogane was probably better suited for the job of looking after Keith then she was. He was a man who wasn’t afraid to take action when Keith was in trouble or stand up to people that were treating Keith badly he wanted the best for Keith. As for Violet, she was afraid to stand up to her husband, and didn’t see a way of keeping him safe from him or anyone else for that matter without resulting in Keith  going back to foster care.

Yeah, she figured Takashi was better suited for raising Keith the rest the way up unlike his other foster families did, and the orphanage and foster care system staff did.

“Violet?” Ryan asked.

Violet quickly turned her attention back to her husband when she realized she had been lost in thought. “Sorry sweetheart, I was lost in thought about something. Did you say something?”

“I was just going to say keep an eye on the trouble maker.” Ryan said with a wicked grin. He then left without another word.

As soon as Ryan left house Violet felt a little bit of worry, she knew that her husband may or may not have plans that would involve Keith in some shape or form. It probably meant that one way or the other Violet knew that it was only a matter of time before Keith was sent back to the foster home or worse, so she had to think fast. Then she got it Officer Takashi Shirogane of the Galaxy Garrison. Even though it was just a thought of a possibility that this Garrison officer could raise Keith better than she could. Violet thought the best chance Keith had at being safe was with Takashi and any possible friends he had as well.

“Keith?” Violet called again.

“I’m here.” he answered back.

Violet turned around and saw Keith coming towards her.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah!” Keith said excitedly.

Violet couldn’t help but smile she thought to herself that Keith may have a chance at the Garrison after all, sure she had some doubt that the Garrison would even let a seven-year-old into its space school, but with the potential Keith held when it came to flying in the space simulator the Garrison would be fools not to let Keith into their school on some kind of scholarship ride.

When Keith was walking to the garage he didn’t notice Violet reach into one of the drawers near the kitchen phone and pull some kind of file out of it and put it into her purse.

* * *

Shiro felt nervous, okay well terrified, Keith was brilliant, actually terrific when it came to flying the simulator. He truly had some great potential in him, but if Shiro had to guess there probably weren’t real a lot of positive influences in his life that saw his potential, which caused a problem Keith’s file proved that. It was like Keith was placed with the bad families just so his self-confidence would file down into nothingness. He was sitting at his desk grading papers when he felt someone woke up from behind him.

“Shiro, you okay man?” the male voice asked from behind him.

Shiro turned around to face the person. He had gone to the Garson early to grade some of the cadet’s papers and had left a note for Adam saying that he met him for lunch later.

And now he was staring at Commander Holt’s son Matt a good engineer/scientist, Also a good computer genius, and his closest friend. Matt was a 14-year-old genius with a younger sister named Katie, he nicked named her Pidge a nickname Katie seemed to be quite fond of at the moment.

Colleen Holt was a great computer genius and scientist. She is super smart for a woman who was never around much technology as a kid, but has a lust for science. And the last past three years she become a well-rounded and well-respected scientists of The Garrison, and worked at one of Arizona’s top state colleges as a science professor. The Garrison uses her when he came to identifying unidentified space rocks and minerals, along with different kinds of planetary atmospheres.

Lastly in the family tree was Samuel Holt. A well-respected officer at the Garrison who has been here since the beginning and his college had recommended him to be one of its first officers. Since he had an outstanding degree in astrophysics.

He loves kids most of all, and wanted them to succeed in life whether it was at the Garrison or not.

“Yeah, Matt I’m fine, I was just thinking about Keith.”

“Keith, the kid that made it all the way to level 5 in the space simulator at the elementary school you went to?” Matt asked surprised.

“Yeah, Matt can you do me a favor?”

“Sure I can buddy, what do you need?”

"Is there any way a kid with special talents could get into GG?"

“Yes, I believe so.”

“Why do you ask?” A voice said from behind the two of them. “Somebody catch your attention Shiro?”

Both men’s turned around to come face to face with Sam Holt himself.

“Something like that.” Shiro answered. “You know the kid I talked to you about early this morning, Keith Kogane?”

“Yeah, what about him?” Sam asked intrigued.

“Well, Adam and I did some digging and found out he’s foster kid we have copy of his foster care files thanks to my friend on the police force Jason, but nothing on his school life.”

“Troubled kid?” Sam asked.

“I believe so, but that’s because probably no one has given him a chance to show how truly great he is, and nobody has stood up for him since his dad died. Although I think he doesn’t trust adults at all.”

“He seems to trust you though. Matt pointed out. Maybe you showed him that he can trust you, probably any of your friends to.”

“Matt’s right.” Sam said in agreement. “With some time and patience maybe he can learn that all adults are not that bad, with time of course”

“Glad you two on board with this like Adam is. I don’t think the two of us could do this on our own.”

“That’s what my dad and I are here for, helping balance your crazy lifestyle and as of now apparently helping you find out more information on Keith Kogane.” Matt said amused chuckle.

Shiro could help but laugh to. “You ever think of going into a secret agent kind of job?”

“Sometimes, but then I think I am married to science more than anything” Matt said.

“Yeah, it runs in the family genes.” Sam said with a chuckle.

Then the door to the lounge room opened revealing a smiling Adam.

“Shiro the kid’s here along with his foster mom Violet.” Adam said.

“Thanks, Adam I’ll be right out.”

“I’d hurry if I were you Iverson is giving Violet a hard time.”

Knowing that was his sigh to get to the two of them fast Shiro stood and up made a beeline for the door. “I’ll let you know how it goes!” Shiro called back over his shoulder to Matt and Sam closing the door behind him.

* * *

Luckily, finding Keith and his foster mom wasn’t that hard. As soon as Keith spotted him his eyes lighted up.

“Shiro!” Keith called out happily.

Shiro walked over to him and Violet, with Adam close behind him. Both men got good look at Keith’s foster mom. She was in her late 20s, had tan skin and shoulder length blonde hair with blue eyes. She wore a red top with blue jeans and white sneakers. With a nervous look on her face. Truly she was scared of Commander Iverson, like most of the students and faculty were.

* * *

“Hello Keith.” Shiro said with a smile on his face.

Shiro then turned to Iverson with a protective look on his face, "You cause any trouble for this kid. I’m going to end you.” Shiro said with protectiveness in his voice.

He then extended a hand toward Keith, which he eagerly took a hold of and walked off with Violet and Adam close behind them. Leaving a very stunned Iverson.

“Thank you Shiro, you are so cool.” Keith said with an honest, excited smile on his face.

“No problem Bud, Iverson deserved it not many people at the Garrison like him, in fact many people call him a super villain. By the way this is Adam my boyfriend.”

“Cool,” Keith said. "What people say about liking the same sex Being disrespectful must be wrong. They don’t understand that love is love no matter what."

Shiro and Adam looked at each other and simply nodded in agreement. Keith was right on that one.

“I can see why Iverson is considered a villain by a lot of people.” Violet said. “Does he always gave people that aren’t from The Garrison such a hard time?”

“Yeah, except for news reporters and schools that bring their students here on field trips.” Said Adam

Shiro then led Keith to a giant room. It was a virtual reality simulator room that Students of the Galaxy Garrison used when they needed to release some stress. Then hooked Keith up and started the reality simulator.

“Go on Keith.” Shiro said encouragingly. “Lots of students here love this.”

Keith gave Shiro a thumbs-up and started playing around in the reality simulator.

Shiro and Adam both noticed Keith had chosen outer space as the reality he wanted to be in. It made them both think that Keith had an interest in outer space exploring.

“His dad always said that, he and Keith would one day go into space together one day. His birth father, I mean.” Violet said noticing both of the men's curiosity.

Shiro and Adam turned away from Keith to face her.

”He did?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, Keith told me about him a few times. He was a real good guy, and also a great dad.”

“I bet he was.” Shiro said.

“And I bet he loved his son more than anything.”Adam added.

"He did, I heard from the news the day he died. That the day he died, the thing he would regret the most was leaving his son when it wasn’t a good time to."

"He always feared he leave him alone at a bad time." Shiro said sympathetically.

“He did, CPS found out that when they were cleaning out Keith’s house to look for his belongings. They found that in a journal that was in his bedroom dresser. And I’m supposing you wonder how I know that.”

“Yes, we are.” Adam said.

“It was in some notes that Keith’s second social worker wrote down his file. I decided that I should keep the notes and whatever else was in Keith’s file until I found what I was looking for, which I have.”

“Which is?” Shiro asked.

“People that will actually give Keith a real chance, a real-life.”

“What!?” Adam asked shocked.

“Why us?” Shiro asked.

“Officer Shirogane, Officer W. I know we just met and I know I don’t know anything about either of you, but I know this from the way he talked about you, Officer Shirogane, and the way he respected and praised you and officer W.’s relationship must mean that Keith will trust you two unconditionally. To be honest, I’m in a bad relationship with Keith’s foster father. Our marriage was an arranged one by both of our parents, so that my mom and dad could get the money they needed to support my younger siblings. I wanted a way to not let Keith go back to the foster system. If I told them Ryan was abusing him. Which, I think I have found my solution. Besides something tells me both of you could do a better job at raising him and protecting him then I ever could.”

Violet then pulled out the file she had from her purse and handed it to them.

“This file contains, not only things about each of Keith’s foster families, but notes from doctors, dentists, his social workers, principals and teachers from all his past and present schools he’s ever been in, and some reports from a few very mean therapists.”

“Thanks.” Both Adam and Shiro said stunned that Keith’s current foster mom was giving them this information.

“No problem, anything to get Keith away from foster care or another orphanage.”

“But what about you? Won’t the foster dad realized Keith is gone when you put him into our care?” Adam asked.

"If anything Ryan will be relieved when he finds out Keith gone, and since he’s away on a business trip for a month or two, maybe even longer depending on some things. It should give me plenty of time to skip town and go to the person I truly love. It should also give you plenty of time to somehow convince foster care that Keith should be at The Garrison under both of your supervision."

Shiro and Adam both seemed to understand what Violet was asking. Clearly Ryan was a bad seed and getting Keith away from him was a top priority. Which meant they would have to ask all the Holt’s for help.

Yeah, now the good plan to say the least. And Violet was right.

Shiro and Adam could give Keith a chance at a future and a real life. Also the possibility of a real family that loved him despite his flaws and mess-ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have a question for you:  
> Do any of you want to see other characters besides the ones in the tags and anything you want any of the characters to do with Kid Keith since this is an AU anything could possibly go. Just not anything to dark.  
> When it come too Shrio and Adam I can not write smut to safe my life  
> I am also would appreciate some nice feedback please? I would like to know what you guys think :D
> 
> Also I would like some suggestions on what you guys think the next chapter should be about


	4. Transferring

Shiro and Adam were both still stunned that Keith’s foster mother gave them the information and reasons that Keith should be taken out of foster care. Apparently, the woman wanted him someplace safe as much as they did. Violet was certainly different from Keith’s other foster families that much was for sure.

“Well officers, do we have an agreement?” Violet asked, the tone in her voice was anything but threatening. It was a voice of caution and concern for Keith’s safety. One she would only use this one time.

“Yeah, we do” Adam said.

“Don’t worry, both of us along with two of my closest friend,s will make sure that Keith is treated well and is safe here.” Shiro said confidently, he wouldn’t let anyone in the Garrison harm Keith. And if anyone even thought about doing it, or did anything that would hurt Keith emotionally or physically. They would have to deal with Adam and him, along with the Holt’s.

“Good, keep an eye on Keith for a little bit. I’ll be back in about a half an hour or longer depending on traffic with Keith’s things. Although, it may be a shorter trip than I anticipate it to be because Keith doesn’t have that many belongings.” Violet said sadly.

“Why do you think that is?” Shiro asked.

“No clue.” Violet said honestly. “Probably because the children in the foster care system, or the orphanages, or even the foster families that had kids with them stole what he had originally brought with him when he first entered foster care, or he didn’t have that much to begin with. Which I doubt because Keith and his father weren’t exactly poor.”                            

Shiro and Adam glanced back over at Keith who was currently driving through an asteroid field in the simulator. They both wondered the same exact thing. How could a kid like Keith be put through so much trauma and abuse for so long, and how was nobody able to see that this kid clearly needed help?

“Did you ask Keith about it?” Shiro asked, when Adam and him turned their attention back on Violet.

“I didn’t, I thought that it would bring up unpleasant things for Keith.” Violet answered honestly.

“We see.” Adam said with Shiro humming in agreement, understanding that bringing up things about the past could bring up unpleasant memories for foster kids.

“Well, I’ll be back in half an hour or more. And after I drop Keith’s things off you probably won’t ever see me again.”

“Okay” Adam and Shiro said.

Violet then left both men with Keith without another word. She knew both Takashi and Adam were a much better fit for Keith Kogane then she and Ryan were, that she was certain of. They could be the family Keith had always yearned for and dreamed about.

* * *

For about another hour or more Shiro and Adam watched Keith play around in the simulator happy and content. Keith seemed to be enjoying himself, it occurred to both lovers that Keith never had much freedom in his life to just be a kid. After his dad died. Adam and Shiro both thought with Keith being in a bunch of bad places after CPS took him in. Keith had to mature a bit too quickly for his liking. Which had probably caused him to be as close off as he was.

 When Keith seemed to be done with simulator Adam and Shiro walked towards him with smiles on their faces.

“You were great Keith.” Shiro complimented.

“I have to agree with Shiro. You were amazing in the simulator.” Adam added in.

Keith blushed and gave a shy smile, not used to being complemented for something he did. This was new territory for him.

“Thank you.” Keith said. His voice timid and shy.

Adam was about to say more when the sound of large boots startled All three of them. Turning around Adam, Shiro, and Keith came face-to-face with a very angry Commander: Mitch Mark Iverson.

“THAT KID IS NOTHING MORE THAN A DELINQUENT NUISANCE THAT DOES NOT BELONG HERE, THIS SCHOOL IS NOT A CHARITY, AND THAT KID SHOULD BE PUT INTO JAIL AND WIPED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH.”

Shiro charged straight toward Iverson with Adam close behind him with anger in his eyes.

“He belongs here as much as any other student of GG should. You are nothing more than a super-villain, no wonder the kids and faculty are scared of you.”

Adam who had Keith standing behind him, protecting him like he was a precious possession, moved out of Keith’s way and took his hand. The three of them then left Iverson without another word.

After they left the angry Commander behind them, and they were a good five minutes away from him Keith spoke.

“I can understand why everyone around here fears him, he is definitely a monster, he scares me.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much understandable given how he is. I can’t see why anyone would respect him.” Adam said.

“It’s surprising how he still keeps his position, despite everything he has done to make everyone at The Galaxy Garrison fear him.” Shiro added in.

Keith agreed with Shiro and Adam on that, Iverson was one scary man, it was surprising he still kept his status at The Garrison despite his behavior around everyone at GG.

“Hey Keith, would you like to meet some of my friends here?” Shiro asked.

Keith nodded eagerly.

“Let’s go then.”

* * *

Shiro and Adam led Keith to the lounge where Matt and Sam Holt were. They were still waiting for Shiro to return with new information about Keith. When Shiro opened the door to the room Matt and Sam’s heads shot up at the sound of the door of the break room opening. They smiled when they saw Shiro, and they were surprised when they saw the kid that Shiro had taken such a fascination to as well. They couldn’t believe that Shiro somehow was able to take the kid under his wing so soon.

“Keith, meet Matt and Samuel Holt. Two of my closest friends here at the Garrison.”

“Nice to meet you.” Keith said with a shy smile on his face.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Sam said.

“It’s nice to meet you wonder kid.” Matt said.

Keith blushed at the comment. He wasn’t used to being commented much. Come to think of it, he hadn’t been complemented much of his life at all. It felt nice to be complemented for being a kid that had caught the attention of Officer Takashi Shiroganede. Something then caught Keith’s attention.

“What’s that?” Keith asked as he gestured to a machine that looked like Earth but, had the other planets around it. The object looked like a 3-D model solar system.

“That’s called a Planet Finder. It helps us locate and discover new planets outside Earth’s solar system. It’s really cool.” Matt said. “Would you like to try it out?”

“Can I?” Keith asked eagerly.

Matt nodded and took Keith over to the machine. While Matt was busy with Keith. Sam took this opportunity has a chance to talk to Adam and Shiro about Keith.

“Did you find anything else out about him while you two were with his foster mom?”

“Nothing much to be honest.” Shiro admitted, “But we did manage to get this from his foster mom Violet.”

Shiro handed Sam the file Keith’s foster mom had given them.

“Violet said that, this file contains things about each of Keith’s foster families, notes from doctors, dentists, his social workers, principals and teachers from all his past and present schools he’s ever been in, and some reports from a few very mean therapists.” Adam said.

“Violet must really trust you with Keith.”

“She does.” Shiro Said.

“She also said that me and Shiro could be Keith’s real chance of having a family that cares about him despite his flaws and mess ups.” Adam said.

“Nobody’s even tried to get through to Keith?” Sam asked suspiciously. Surprised that no one had even tried to get Keith to open up.

“I’m pretty sure by the time Keith turned seven, or somewhere around that time. People around him stopped trying to get him to open up, figured he was a lost cause.” Shiro admitted sadly.

“Which is where you two come in I’m guessing.”

“Yes, and you and your son as well together Adam and I both believe we can get Keith a stable environment to grow up in.” Shiro said.

“Count us in. we'll do anything to help you and Adam raise Keith up into a great man. Along with Colleen as well.” Sam said.

“Thanks.” Shiro and Adam said. Relieved that if they ever hit a bump in the road when it came to raising Keith and what have a parental figure to go to for guidance.

“By the way where did Keith’s foster mom go?” Sam asked

“She went back to the house to pack up Keith’s belongings, and bring them here.” Adam Said.

“Okay.” Sam said.

* * *

About half an hour later Violet came back with Keith’s belongings as promised, along with some kind of document.

"This is a GG transfer document for kids that GG officers and parents fill out when and if, their kids apply for the Garrison. If a kid from anywhere in the world besides Arizona catches Galaxy Garrison’s attention. This document also works for kids in foster care, orphanages, and foster family’s kids that want to apply to GG. Violet said. “I have already filled out my part of document, all you two have to do is fill your part of this and Keith will be applied for GG.”

“Thank you for this Violet.” Shiro said.  

“Yeah, thanks.” Adam said

“No problem.”

Keith walked over to Violet. He knew that this was farewell probably forever, but didn’t matter Keith and Violet would be out of that abusive house and away from Ryan. That was what truly mattered.

“Good luck with your new life Violet.” Keith said. Hoping for nothing, but the best would happen for Violet.

“Good luck to you as well Keith. I hope these two young men, along with their friends give you a loving family.” Violet said.

Before she left she turned to Adam and Shiro, and gave them a piece of paper with two phone numbers on it.

“The first number is my cell. And the second number is Keith’s social worker’s office number. Just in case she calls you guys about Keith’s whereabouts. And you guys need anything from me about Keith’s social worker, or if she needs me to transfer anything about Keith to his foster file. Or has any questions, comments or concerns about Keith’s safety. Don’t hesitate to call me.”

“We well.” Shiro and Adam said.

Violet then waved goodbye to Keith and left.

Keith was relieved not only had Violet and him gotten away from Ryan, but he also had a chance at real life, a loving family. That was all he ever truly wanted, and now it seemed that he was finally getting the one thing he always dreamed about having. One true, loving, caring, family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me some feedback


	5. Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for going on a bit of a hiatus for a while here's a new chapter to make up for it

Shiro couldn’t believe his and Adam’s luck, Keith’s foster mom must really think that they were the right fit for raising Keith the rest of the way up. After Violet had left everyone had been silent. As if no one could say a word that it would break the spell placed upon all of them.

Keith knew that Violet may have been right about Officer Shirogane and Officer W. were a better option for raising him the rest of the way up into adulthood. Even though, he was unsure about it. It wasn’t that Violet despised him. It wasn’t like that at all, she cared about him, but she knew it was probably for the best that he be raised in a more loving, stable environment that back with Ryan and her.

Keith didn’t know what to think about this. On one hand, being raised, [well mentored] by two of The Galaxy Garrison best officers was a good thing for him since he trusted both Shiro and Adam unconditionally, and they had both shown him that not all adults were so bad so far, although Keith really doubted that they could be anything, but caring people despite all that he had been through.

 Sure, they probably had their flaws like most adults, [even though they were teenagers but acted very mature for their age.] But that didn’t mean that they weren’t going to try to make sure he turned out okay. On the other hand, though it may be good for him, that didn’t mean it wouldn’t cause problems for him later.

Knowing his track record, some cadets could get on his nerves, and he could start picking fights again. Not that he wanted to, some people just rubbed him the wrong way, which led him to often pick fights. He didn’t want to cause trouble for Shiro and Adam.

Shiro then tuned to face Keith.

“How do you feel about this?” Shiro asked for his own curiosity. He wandered if Keith was really okay with Adam and him being mentors for him. He didn’t want to push Keith into an uncomfortable position.

Keith gave Shiro a shy smile showing that he was okay with it.

Although Shiro doubted it a little bit that Keith was really okay with this, given his body language. He decided not to push it given Keith’s past with most adults and teenagers, along with other kids was probably very rough. Despite what his foster file said.

* * *

Later that day, Shiro and Adam took Keith to their home near the Garrison. He’d be staying with them until he passed the entry exam. After that he’d move into the Garrison dormitory. Where most cadets at The Garrison lived.

Keith couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Adam and Shiro’s place. It was a medium-sized house. That Looked out of place for Arizona, but it looked nice nonetheless. Shiro then walked to the front door and pulled a key out on his pocket and slipped it into the lock, Turning the key and unlocking the door he then walked inside with Adam close behind him. Soon after that Keith followed behind Adam.

When all three of them were inside and Shiro had closed the door. Keith looked around the house. He saw a giant wide looking kitchen with brown cabinets, a white counter, and dark black oven. Next, he noticed a small dining room table with six chairs. Then, a medium-sized TV watching area with a red couch with a medium-sized TV and a large movie storing area.

He Figured that this place was large enough to have a guest room or two. Keith couldn’t help but wonder while looking around the house. Was this what it was like to have a family that cared? He wondered if he ever deserved that after his father died.

Shiro glanced at Keith looking around Adam and his home with great curiosity.

“You like it here Keith?” Shiro asked.

Keith shyly nodded.

Adam noticed how quiet Keith was being compared to earlier. It was like somebody had hit and off switch in his head. That made him go back to his quiet closed off self.

But then he thought otherwise, Keith seemed to be a person who never known that much love or affection since his dad died. That Made the most sense to him out of everything so far.

“You can put your things in the guestroom okay Keith.” Shiro said. As he gestured in the direction of a room was next to his and Adam’s

Keith Nodded and walked off to the room next to Adam and Shiro’s. After he was out of sight. Adam pulled Shiro aside to talk to him.

“You saw that to right it wasn’t just me?”

“Yeah, I did.” Shiro admitted even though he didn’t want to. “It’s like someone flipped a switch off and his head to make him be close off again.”

Adam shook his head. “I don’t think that’s it.” Adam said.

Adam was smarter than GG gave him credit for he saw things in people others didn’t see, and In Keith’s eyes all he saw was worry for him and Shiro.

“I think he’s worried about what the other cadets will think about you and me when it comes to mentoring a troubled kid such as Keith.”

“And knowing his track record it won’t be long before he gets into a fight with somebody, and thinks he’s jeopardized our futures.” Shiro added in. Realizing what Adam was saying.

“Yeah that’s exactly right.” Adam said grimly.

Shiro and Adam both knew that Keith had a hard time trusting people given his past after Bo had died, and his mom leaving on top of it, but it wasn’t the full reason. It was probably because of the bad foster care system and orphanages, along with foster parents that were downright terrible. Gave Keith his interesting persona.

* * *

After Keith had finished and unpacking everything in the guestroom. He looked around the room a little bit. The room was simple, green colored walls, a white closet, some pictures of the ocean and, beach on each side of the room. A medium-sized bed, the perfect guestroom for company. Keith thought that Adam and Shiro were well off for Garrison officers. They probably had a lot of money if Commander Iverson paid them well enough. For their duties as well, respected officers of Galaxy Garrison.

Keith knew that people like Shiro and Adam were like rare gems in abandoned mines. People like them didn’t exist in the world Keith was brought up in after his dad died, but given that Shiro is now obviously Adam saw something great in him that others couldn’t. He would try his best to not let them down. And besides they probably weren’t in it for the money anyway they weren’t those types of people.

When Keith exited the guest room he found Adam and Shiro waiting for him with big smiles on their faces.

“Hey, you settle in okay?” Shiro asked.

Keith nodded.

“Good.”Adam said.

There was silence between the 3 of them for a little bit. Until Adam broke the silence.

“Keith, what was your dad like?” Adam asked the question was posed in a way that Keith could answer if he wanted to.

Keith simply answered. “He was a good man, and great father. He was kind, caring, laughed a lot, he loved my mom more than anything. She didn’t want to leave us despite what other people may think.”

“What do other people think?” Shiro asked for his own curiosity.

“They think she abandoned dad to raise me on his own. Which isn’t true, she loved me and dad more than anything.”

Adam and Shiro looked at each over and then back Keith. The foster file had mentioned this in some form or another. But not to what Keith said. If Keith’s mom didn’t want to leave his dad and him like Keith said. Could it be that she really didn’t want to leave like he and Adam had thought about when they were reading his file?

Probably.

They promised themselves then and there that they would raise Keith up to be a great young man. And to make his mother proud of Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week:>  
> I would also like to say that during the week of October 11th I will not be uploading or writing the next chapter families coming up to visit


	6. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering about the capital stuff in this chapter I did it for some nice affects to the story

Keith didn’t know how he felt about this. He’d be mentored by two of the Garrison’s most loved and honored officers. He’d probably be a target for bullies more often than be a target of praise and curiosity. It wasn’t that Keith wasn’t having second thoughts about this. He knew Violet had been right about what you said before, Shiro and Adam would be a much better fit for raising him that she was.

He knew more that reason or more than that reason alone meant something important to him. Shiro and Adam were nothing like his past homes and places he had to call home. They wouldn’t pressure him to be perfect all the time TO THE POINT OF EXHAUSTION they weren’t like the others and would never be like them. As Keith finished getting ready for his first day at the Garrison. He’d thought back to what Shiro, and had warned him about last night.

* * *

**Flashback to last night**

Shiro, Adam, and Keith were eating dinner together. Keith had just Finished putting his things in the guestroom AKA his room, and had spent the rest the rest of the day talking with both men. Keith loved talking to them, no need to be quiet and not talk at all like he needed in the foster care homes and, group homes he had been in before. After dinner, Adam and Shiro pulled Keith to talk with him about something very important.

“Keith, before you go to classes at GG tomorrow we need to warn you about something.” Shiro said in a serious tone.

“What is it?” Keith asked.

“Shiro and I need you to act like Iverson doesn’t get under your skin.” Adam said.

 **“** Why? **”**

“Before you came here, Matt, Commander Holt, Adam, and I did some digging into Iverson’s past and found out that many people at the Garrison mainly cadets, dropped out of THE GALAXY GARRISON because of him and mainly because their parents heard about what Iverson was doing to their poor kids. He was putting them in a military mindset too soon for cadets or anyone else for that matter to be comfortable with. After he was done turning them into the perfect soldiers he wanted them. They never let their emotions show ever again. The only way  people overcame what he was doing, was acting like obedient soldiers and didn’t talk back to him.” Shiro said.

Keith smiled, giving them a thumbs up as a thank you for the heads-up “Thanks, for the warning.”

“No problem Keith.” Adam said.

The rest of that day was spent with simple talking and a couple of jokes to lighten the mood. Then the 3 of them turned in for the night.

**Present time**

 

* * *

 

Keith took what the two of them seriously, even though his past with taking what Adults said seriously was choppy at best, when it came to Adam and Shiro. Keith knew he could trust them. They were different than what the others he had encounters with in the past were. They were better than anyone Keith had ever met.

He promised himself he would do his absolute best to make them proud. No matter what it took or what risks he had to take. So long as he followed Garrison rules he should be fine, hopefully he didn’t know if he would be okay. Iverson was a monster and a force to be reckoned with. He would try his best not to get on Iverson’s bad side. That would be a bad thing to be on a main commander’s bad side your first day at the Garrison.

Keith then walked out of his room with his backpack for Garrison school supplies. Coming face-to-face with Adam and Shiro.

“Hey Keith, you ready for your GG placement test today?” Asked Adam with a smile on his face. And an encouraging look in his eyes.

Keith gave him a small smile. He was still unsure about this. Not the being mentored by the best two commanders at the Garrison had to offer part. The part that two of them would be able to convince his social worker. It had been over day and his social worker had not contacted his foster family or the Garrison about his whereabouts. Which made Keith very confused. His social worker a very kind hearted and loving lady with a protective side to her. She Would have most likely have contacted the Garrison or his present foster parents by now asking about his whereabouts by now. Why hadn’t she?

“Keith, you okay bud? You spaced out a bit.” Shiro said snapping Keith back to the present.

“I’m fine.” Keith said. With uneasiness at his voice. “I was wondering why my social worker hasn’t contacted you or Violet yet.” Keith said honestly.

Adam and Shiro then look at each other for a minute before looking back at Keith.

“That is odd.” Shiro admitted. He and Adam were both thinking the same thing. Violet would have contacted his social worker by now and tell her about Keith’s current place of living. Or at the very least she would’ve contacted the Garrison by now.

“We’ll look into it for you Keith.” Adam said reassuringly.

“Thank you, it’s not like I’m worried or anything it’s just that this is so out of character for her.” Keith admitted. Erica Jensen was many things, but being forgetful about the kids that were placed under her care wasn’t one of them. Maybe She was just busy with the kids assigned to her or maybe she was on vacation.

“We understand.” Adam said.

“Yeah, we get it Keith really.” Shiro said.

Keith smiled, “Thanks you two.”

“No problem.” Adam said.

* * *

Adam and Shiro then walked Keith to the Garrison’s front doors to the school and waved goodbye to him. Wishing him good luck as the door closed behind him. Adam and Shiro walked back to the apartment, they had a few hours before they had to go to teach their classes for the day.

“I’m going to try to contact Keith’s social worker.” Shiro said.

“Okay,” Adam said.

Adam then walked off to where the TV was to grab his bag. He hoped Takashi would be able to contact Keith’s social worker, and tell her that Keith was with them.

Shiro dialed the number that Violet had given them and listened to it ring, somebody on the other side of the line picked up on the second ring.

“Erica Jensen speaking.” A female voice spoke into the phone.

“Hello, Ms. Jensen? This is Takashi Shirogane, of the Galaxy Garrison. I’m calling about the foster kid known as Keith Kagame.”

There was silence on the line before Erica spoke again, “Why do you have Keith with you? Shouldn’t he be with his foster family?” Erica Asked with more curiosity in her voice than anger.

“I’m not sure if his foster mom contacted you or not, but Violet Ever-Gardens put him in me and my boyfriend Adam’s care just yesterday because she thinks me and my boyfriend will be a better fit for raising Keith the rest of the way up then she would be.”

“Why is that Mr. Shirogane?”

“Because she was being abused by her husband, and he was abusing Keith as well. She was also having an affair because of this, but she feared when she told you about that abusive household Keith would be put back into the foster care system of Arizona. She couldn’t bear to see this happen to Keith, so she made sure that it was possible for Adam and I to mentor him at the Garrison. And the way he talked about me to Violet gave her the courage to go through with this.”

“She was worried about his safety.” Erica said sympathetically. Understanding that Violet was worried about Keith’s safety more than her own.

“Yes, she was.”

“And I am guessing she bought the transfer papers for the Garrison when she dropped him off?”

“She did ma’am.”

“Good to know.” Erica said kindly. “And are you and your partner filling them out soon?”

 “This afternoon after we get back from teaching our weekend classes.”

“All right, I would like the paperwork filled out and sent to me by the end of this week please? So, I can put it in Keith’s case file.”

“Can do Ma’am”

“Thanks, Officer Shirogane and please just call me Erica. Since I have a feeling we’re going to do much more business together.”

“Will do Erica.” He then hung up the phone. And turned in Adam’s direction, big smile on his face.

“Good news?” Adam asked. When he caught his boyfriend’s gaze, and saw that he had a big smile on his face.

“Erica wants the paperwork that Violet gave us shipped to her by sometime this week. That means we're probably headed in the right direction.”

“Great, I’ll see you this afternoon Takashi,” Adam said as he headed for the door. “I hope Keith’s doing okay.”

“Me too.” Shiro admitted. As he to headed for the door and the two men left the apartment together.

* * *

Keith knew today was a weekend not a school day. Adam told him that last night sometime in the early morning that he would be taking some kind of placement test for GG, so that they could understand what rank to put him at, so that he could start training with the other cadets in his field.

Keith couldn’t remember the last time he even looked at his school GPA. He knew he was smart because of his grades on the papers his teachers gave him back, after he completed his homework or took a test. He had gotten a lot of A’s and B’s since he started school and had what most teachers call “a genius brain.” Keith had no idea what that was, but if he had to guess was somebody who had a very smart head on their shoulders or something like that.

Keith remembered back in the places he was growing up he was of what most people called a self-learner, meaning that he taught himself mostly everything. Since the two homes and orphanages adults had not tutored him at all when he was struggling to understand something. He taught himself how by working till the break of exhaustion until it stuck in his head. And the next day when the teacher went over the concept in class again to go over the homework or prepare for an upcoming test. Nobody noticed how tired Keith was, or how ill he looked.

He thought maybe Adam and Shiro would definitely notice something was off with him. Maybe he had too much faith in them, but he refused to believe that they were like any of the other people he had come to know over the course of the years since his dad died. He would have to try more being verbal and speak up for himself when it came to them he knew that, but how could he when people in his past often told him he didn’t matter and he had to keep his mouth shut?

Thanks to the directions to the testing room Adam and Shiro had given him. He was able to find the room with ease when he walked in he chose a seat near the window, but close enough for the person handing out the tests to see him, so he or she would not accidentally miss him.

When the test was placed on his desk and after the kids in the room had gotten their test’s Keith set to work immediately. Thanks to studying a bunch of outer space stuff, and some Garrison books from the two group homes and orphanages he stayed at Library’s He was able to finish test in under an hour.

About 10 minutes later Adam and Shiro came to pick him up. Since their weekend classes ended early.

“So, Keith, how do you think your test went?” Adam asked.

“Pretty good I think.” Keith answered uncertainly.

“Don’t worry Keith.” Shiro said. “I’m sure you did fine.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you did. The People at the Garrison would be fools not to let you in.” Adam said.

Both men did not know it at the time, but what they had said really boosted Keith’s confidence in himself. This was the first time somebody had not given up on him, or pushed him down like he was nothing. And it will be the first of many more moments to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember guys I am not posting the week of 13 of October because family is coming to to visit  
> I hope to see all you guys after that with a new chapter and some nice feedback please :>


	7. Bumps in the road

Keith didn’t see what his test results were until a few days later after he took the entry exam. It wasn’t until a few days after he had taken the test that an envelope addressed to him came in the mail. Keith felt nervous as he tore open the envelope.

Shiro and Adam understood why the kid felt nervous Keith was given a chance to be one of the best space schools of his generation. Which was hard to get into. And people who try to get into The Garrison often put too much pressure on themselves because of it, but from what both men saw in Keith the stress had yet to get to him, which both Adam and Shiro considered  as a blessing for now. Although they doubted it would last for long.

“Keith? What is it?” Shiro asked when he realized Keith had become too quiet for Shiro and Adam’s comfort.

“I-I can’t believe it I got in.” Keith said in disbelief. He then turned the content that was in the envelope to Adam and Shiro.

“That’s Great.” Adam said.

“But I question for you guys.”

“What is it?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah buddy, what is it? You don’t have to be afraid to ask us anything.” Adam said reassuringly.

“When you took your entry exams, was this with your acceptance letters?”

Keith then pulled out something that was behind his acceptance letter and handed it to them.

Adam and Shiro looked at the paper that Keith had given them. It was some kind of letter addressed to him.

“No, it wasn’t.” Adam said with a skeptical look on his face.

“Will look into it for you. This is odd.” Shiro said.

“Thanks, both of you.” Keith said as he then walked off to his room clicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

Once he was out of sight, Shiro and Adam took a look at the letter that came with Keith’s acceptance letter it said:

Dear Mr. Keith Kogane,

Thank you, for applying to the Galaxy Garrison one of the most prestigious outer space schools in the world. You have so much potential. It’s a shame you don’t have anybody to mentor you.

I’m not sure what Officer Shirogane and Officer W. See in you, but the good news is my friend who fostered you won’t have to deal you anymore! I SWEAR IF YOU GIVE BOTH MEN ANY TROUBLE. I WILL MAKE IT MY PERSONAL MISSION TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE DISCIPLINED INTO A FINE MAN THAT THE GARRISON WILL BE PROUD OF. I WILL MAKE YOU SORRY FOR RUINING MY FRIEND’S LIFE AND MAKE SURE YOU ARE A GOOD MAN WITH NO FEELINGS. THE GARRISON OFFICERS OBVIOUSLY SEE SOMETHING GREAT IN YOU, BUT THERE IS NOTHING GREAT ABOUT YOU. ONCE THEY REALIZE THAT, THEY ARE BLIND AND DON’T SEE YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A WASTE OF TIME AND SPACE. THEY WILL GIVE UP YOUR ON YOU. CONSIDER THIS, A WARNING FROM ME AND DON’T TRY ANYTHING.

Signed, Officer Jay Agni.

Shiro and Adam stood horrified in shock after reading the letter’s contents. If the letter’s warning was not heated, it meant something bad was going to happen to Keith, if he caused Adam and Shiro any trouble. Both men began to worry. If This person was a friend was a friend of Mr. Ever – Gardens was Keith going to be spied on Like a cat spying on a mouse? Waiting for the mouse to mess up and strike? Keith must have read as threatening letter, but instead of being afraid of what it entailed for him. He trusted Adam and Shiro enough to let them know what predicament he was about to be placed in.

Since Keith was better at the things with actions then words.

* * *

Keith felt worried about what the second letter entailed for him. But he would trust Adam and Shiro with this. There was no way that Ryan knew where he was or knew that he was going to mentor by two of the best officers at the Garrison had to offer.

There was no way that Ryan’s friend at the Garrison would figure out the truth of why he was at the Garrison.

Right? Hopefully.

* * *

Adam and Shiro didn’t know what to do. Raising Keith was a decision that they did not regret doing. They would turn them into a man that both of his parents would be proud of, that much was for sure. Although when it came to threating letters from a Garrison officer that obviously was friends with Keith’s foster father, and knew Keith was at the Garrison meant this man would cause trouble for him. The only positive side to this was that he didn’t know what Keith’s reason was for being at the Garrison.

“We have to send those papers to Erica Jensen now.” Shiro said.

Adam only hummed in agreement. They had finished filling out the paperwork the day Keith had gone to take his entry exam. They were Going to wait a few days before sending them in, but now seemed like a good time to send them in.

So, they went to the Garrison mailroom, found a fast transport delivery person who said he get to the Arizona foster care center fast, that Ms. Jensen would most likely that the papers by tomorrow, by then Shiro and Adam would be mentors for Keith. For the same exact day, they dropped off the other papers that would make them Keith’s mentors to the main head’s office.

That had taken them about a half an hour to do before they returned home. Where Keith was waiting for them.

“Keith, we’re sorry if we worried you.” Shiro said when he and Adam locked eyes with him.

Keith just smiled them. Understanding why they left. Figuring that when he heard the house door closed they were probably dropping off some in the paperwork. Or had something else extremely important to do.

“It’s okay.” He said, even though his voice betrayed him a little.

“No, it isn’t.” Shiro said with the seriousness of his voice.

“We should note or something to let you know we were going somewhere.” Adam said.

Keith then ran towards them, hugging them both tightly like they were going to leave like everybody else did. “I thought you guys left me like everywhere else has.”

Shiro and Adam just tightened their hold on Keith.

“Keith, listen to me and Shiro. We won’t leave you ever.” Adam said he and Shiro to live a life where he could never trust anyone, but himself. People like that never really did turn out that well.

“Adam’s right, we will never give up on you.” Shiro said. He and Adam didn’t want Keith to turn into some kind of criminal, stealing what he could survive in the world.

“Thank you, both you really.”

“It’s no problem at all Keith. We would do anything to keep yousafe, and to make sure they were loved by everyone you meet.” Adam and Shiro both said. Knowing that letting Keith down was not an option, like they ever would even try to do that. They were more concerned about his safety and his well-being more than anything. Given how probably most people shot him down a lot after Bo had died. His father’s family and the bad foster homes were to blame for what Keith was but, they would try their hardest to bring them out of his shell that he had made for himself for many years, to protect himself from the world.

Which meant now, that a threat against Keith was ordered out by his foster father’s friend. They would be sure to be extra careful around the Garrison, and get some reinforcements. In order to keep Keith safe from harm.

Which meant they would have to call Colleen Holt. And explain the situation of Keith to her, and ask for her help on ways to keep Keith safe. It was time Adam and Shiro confided in Colleen Holt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 may be out late I have a busy week next week. So I will try it on the weekend or the week after  
> thank you for all the hits on the story


	8. Colleen and making sure of safety

Colleen was a very smart woman when it came to science and computers as will. She was a great mother as well. She always liked helping other people in need, so when it came to Shiro and Adam asking her for help when it came to raising a young kid named, Keith Kogane she was more than happy to help.

She knew Adam and Shiro well enough to know that they would go out of their way to make sure that Keith was well taken have at the Garrison. According to what Sam told her, Keith had a rough childhood the past 3 years soon to be four on October 23 Keith’s father’s death date, and his birthday. To Colleen it made sense for Keith to not want to celebrate his birthday if his dad had died on that day as well.

Adam and Shiro and found that out when they went fine Keith’s father’s death certificate, a few days after Keith had taken his Garrison entry exam, so that they could figure out where he was buried. As far as both men knew Keith hadn’t been to his grave since the funeral, so I thought that it would be a good idea to take Keith to visit his father’s grave on the anniversary of his death, but the problem was it was on his birthday which made Adam and Shiro second guess the idea altogether.

Colleen parked her car in the Garrison visitors parking lot and then went to go find her husband. She wouldn’t need to worry about Katie because Matt had offered to take off a day from the Garrison to watch her. While she went over to GG and spoke with her husband, Shiro and Adam about the threatening note that came with Keith’s acceptance letter to the Garrison.

She was surprised that Adam and Shiro had called upon her for her assistance in figuring out why one of the Garrison officers who was apparently friends with Keith’s past foster father would threaten Keith, but she would help them figure out nonetheless. Since as of now protecting Keith from bad foster families. And evil people of Arizona, and the rest of the world was now both Garrison officer’s top priority.

Colleen then walked into the Garrison’s front office, signed in and walked to the Garrison officers break room where Sam was waiting for her. When Colleen entered she was greeted by her beloved, caring husband what a dental smile on his face.

“Hello honey, thanks for coming up here to help us out. Adam and Shiro really appreciate this.” Sam said as he stood up and walked over to his wife, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.                               

“It’s no problem Sam, anything to help Adam and Shiro assure themselves as well as Keith. That he is safe here.”

“What about Katie? Is she okay?” Sam asked when he realized that he had not set up for a babysitter to watch his daughter.

“She’s fine honey **,”** Colleen said reassuringly. “Matt offered to stay home today, and watch her, while I was out helping you guys.”

Sam sighed in relief, God bless his son for being so understanding and so caring of his family.

“So,” Colleen said. “What’s the sitch?”

“Well, it’s mostly good news and bad news. Good news is Keith got into the Garrison.”

“Bad news?” Colleen asked.

“Keith also received a threatening letter from Commander Agni. That came with his acceptance letter. It seems that he has a friendship with Ryan Ever – Garden so, what Adam and Shiro got from the threatening letter was that Commander Agni knows that Violet, Keith’s foster mom by the way, in case you were wondering. Figuring out she walked out on him. And now Ryan must think Keith is to blame for this somehow, but from what Adam and Shiro told me over the phone last night. Ryan doesn’t know anything about the reason Keith was placed in GG. So, I assume he is safe for now, but who knows how much time we have before Agni finds out why Keith has been placed here.”

“Oh my God!” Colleen said realizing that Keith could be in danger if he so much as step out of line at the Garrison.

“Yeah, which is where you come in.” Sam said. “Shiro and Adam would very much appreciate it. If you teamed up with Shiro’s police friend Jason, from the Arizona police force and his colleagues, using your excellent your computer skills to track down the computer or place where the threat was written and track down Ryan, or Agni's current whereabouts to see if they know anything about the reason why Keith was accepted into the Garrison.”

"I’ll be more than happy to help them." Colleen said. Wanting nothing more than for the foster kid known as Keith to be safe and secure where he was now.

“Thanks honey, we all appreciated it. Once you track down where either one or both of them are. The police will get a search warrant or something. I will give them the rights to search for all their stuff to see if they know the truth of why Keith was accepted and placed into the Galaxy Garrison.”

“I do what I can,” Colleen said. As her and her husband shared a soft kiss.

* * *

When Adam and Shiro heard about the news from Sam, that Colleen would be helping the police of Arizona in tracking down reason why a third-class Garrison Commander who had sent Keith a threatening letter, who was also friends with Keith’s 11th foster father. They allowed themselves to rest easy for a little while. Knowing that the only thing they would have to worry about right now was making sure Keith was settling into the Garrison okay, and helping him whenever he needed it.

Adam and Shiro couldn’t help but wonder though, did anyone in Keith’s extended family besides the people at clearly not want him that wanted to take him in after Bo had died?

From what Adam and Shiro knew the only thing they knew about Keith’s dad as of right now, was what Keith had told him about his relationship with his mother, and that he was a firefighter. According to some paperwork that they had also found in Keith’s foster file, Bo also was close to many firefighters in the Arizona Fire Department, from the way things look many firefighters wanted to take Keith in after his father died. But because CPS thought that Keith would be better off with other living relatives. The AFD [Arizona Fire Department] was put as a plan B, but it was never put into action.

Then the Rest was history. Keith moving from place to place, never finding a place where he could fit in and call home, being placed into bad foster homes, along with bad orphanages with shitty staff. The same being said for the foster homes, and so on and so forth. Shiro and Adam had no doubt that Keith picked up his fear of adults and others from the bad situations he was placed in for so long. When it came to Shiro and Adam though. He really bonded with them, probably because for the first time in many years somebody took his side of the story, even though it was probably wrong, and stood up for him.

Shiro and Adam would remain doing that for the rest of their lives if they had to just make to sure that Keith felt safe and secure until the day came when he could stand on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you guys next week, thank you for reading


	9. Pieces of the puzzle

For Keith settling into the Garrison was a bit of a struggle say the least. It felt odd to him. He had never stayed in a place longer than a few weeks or even a month at best. So, this was all new territory for him. On the bright side though, things are looking up for him. With Shiro and Adam as his mentors’ things were looking up for him. He also became more talkative if only to Adam and Shiro. They were the first people never to give up on him, and Keith would be forever grateful for that.

As for Adam and Shiro they were happy to be Keith’s mentors. They were more than happy to help Keith achieve this true potential, since no one had given him a chance in the past after Bo had died. It was times like these that they were truly grateful that they crossed paths with Keith. If They didn’t who knows what would have become of him.

One day, Keith was cleaning out an old bag that belonged to his father that CPS had found while they were cleaning out Keith’s old house. After Bo died CPS was more concerned about putting Keith in a comfortable new living place. Then cleaning out the house at the time. The only thing they kept away from Keith was that journal Violet mentioned to Adam and Shiro. Either because A, they didn’t want Keith to be depressed with any last words his old man, had left him. Option B was more logical. Option B, they were concerned with some of the things Bo had put down in the Journal. Maybe because of some of the things Bo had wrote down in there that were just concerning, and probably because they were the words of a crazy man.

But thanks to Erica, who had slipped the Journal out of the CPS evidence locker that they were going to give to a great police station in San Diego, California, that was great in tracking down and figuring out the impossible, she was able to put it in the knapsack looking bag that his dad had kept, and ship it off to Keith before anybody realized it was gone. Later on, it would be found out that nobody cared what happened to the Journal. The writing in it was just the words of a crazy man who had lost his mind, believing that alien life existed outside the solar system.

When Keith had gotten the bag, he was surprised to see that old duffel, knapsack bag again to say the least. He had figured that CPS had confiscated it 1 or 2 years ago, when he was first placed in the foster care system.

Keith then dug through a bag to see what contents laid inside it. Inside the bag he found objects that belonged to his pop, some old drawings that Keith did when he was younger. He was surprised, but understood why his dad kept those on him. Some of his dad’s old tops were in the bag as well. It was good for Keith to have some memorabilia of dad. The Last item was one that surprised him the most. It was that old Journal that Keith had seen his dad writing in. The book was old and red, and torn up in many places, but Keith understood why his old man had kept this item hidden from him. It was probably because of thoughts that he had that he did not want to worry his son with. Growth in the foster home, and two orphanages gave him the mindset that people always kept secrets. Except when it came to Adam and Shiro.

The two men had not yet to give Keith any idea that they were keeping something from him. They probably wouldn’t even dream of keeping some information from him if they tried. And even if they did, they would feel guilty about it. Keith was sure that. Keith then decided to read some of the Journal in hopes of figuring out his dad wanted him to know anything after he died.

He probably did although, if Keith had to guess he probably meant do find this journal after his dad had died an old man, not in A fire. Keith flipped the pages of the old Journal to some of the more recent entries. In case, something important laid in the present entries instead of the past ones. An Entry that was written down a month or two before Keith’s dad died caught his attention.

_August 27_

* * *

_Something tells me I don’t have much time left. It’s not because I’m paranoid or worried that I won’t see my love again. It is because I am way too reckless for my own good. Alex my brother, had always said my recklessness would be my undoing. And I think in the end, he is right somehow. For that I’m sorry Alex. Sorrier than I ever could say out loud. I’m sorry that you will probably never meet the girl I settled down with, and had a son with._

_I’m sorry I fell for such a reckless woman, but she is amazing. If you ever meet her, I’m sorry I’m not there to introduce you properly._

_In a way though, I am glad as you will probably never get this journal. Because knowing our mother shall play a part in making sure you don’t. My son, Keith will probably obtain this somehow. Although I hope he doesn’t know about any of these fears until I’m an old man. Probably won’t happen now given how my life’s turned out since I met Krolia. I don’t regret it though, not a single part of it. I only hope whoever takes care of Keith after I go. Understand that I believed I would leave Keith so soon. When the time wasn’t right. I hope the person or people gets that._

_I want that to be the final wish I want to be granted somehow._

_And I want Keith to know that I love him no matter what, and I am beyond sorry then I can ever say out loud for leaving him so soon._

Keith knew his dad regretted his sacrifice he made on the day he died in some shape or form. He just didn’t know how much he did, and now that he found out how much he regretted going back into that burning building to save an innocent child, but if things were different, he probably still go back to that burning save the children from the burning building. Although he probably had been smarter about it. Keith then put the Journal back in the duffel bag, he would look at it again later.

Keith then walked over to a small draw that was next to his bed. He had his mother’s knife there for safe keeping. Although he doubted that Adam or Shiro would take the knife away once he said it belonged to his mother. He worried about the commander that sent him the threatening letter though. The guy was just waiting for him to mess up somehow, so he and his foster dad could ship them off to God knows where. Keith knew that for a fact, if Commander Agni. found his mother’s knife it could be trouble, not just for Adam and Shiro, but for all members of the Holt’s family as well.

* * *

He didn’t notice that when he was reading the journal Adam and Shiro had entered his room wanting to check on him before Adam started making dinner. Since he had been his room most of the afternoon. And now, they saw Keith with a knife in his hand. He didn’t do anything with a knife, he just looked at it. Like it was important to him somehow Shiro and Adam figured out that much.

“Keith,” Shiro asked “What’s with the knife?”

Keith turned around realizing that Adam and Shiro were behind him. He decided to just simply answer Shiro’s question what did he have to lose after all?

“It belonged to my mother, she left it to me when she left, in case I needed it.”

“Needed it for what?” Adam asked with curiosity and his tone.

“No idea, I never asked dad about it. Since at the time I got it he very much avoided topic of my mother, probably because he was still grieving about losing her.”

“Did she die?” Shiro asked. I “know you said she didn’t have a choice about leaving.”

“No, she didn’t die. At least I don’t think she did. The way dad talked about her. He never mentioned her past tense.”

“Okay,” Adam said with Shiro nodding in understanding.

“You know, Violet told us out one day your dad wanted to take you in the space. To go find her when you are older **.”** Shiro said.

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise, Violet never mentioned that to him, but if she told Adam and Shiro that. It must be what pops really wanted to do when he got older.

“She did?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, she did.” Adam said.

“You know, Adam and I were thinking since your dad couldn’t take you up into space to go find your mother. We figure when you got order we could take you up into space to find her”. Shiro said honestly. Since Bo could not do what he promised Keith. The least Adam and Shiro was fulfill Bo’s wish to find Keith’s mother.

Keith couldn’t help, but smile. “You really mean that?” He asked with hopeful eyes.

Adam and Shiro just smiled. “Of course, we do.” Both said at the same time.

Keith then hugged them both tightly, and felt the both of them hug him back. “Thanks guys.”

“You’re welcome.” Adam and Shiro said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a break  
> from the story or a while  
> don't worry though I am not discontinuing it.


	10. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you guys sometime next week. For the posting of the last and final chapter

As time passed on, Keith slowly adjusted to life at the Garrison. He still kept his head down when it came to school work, and never once talked to any of his teachers or classmates in general, but he liked to think he was getting better at talking to people. Although he only talked to other GG people if he had to, along with the fact that a Galaxy Garrison Commander that had it out for him, but had yet to make an attempt on him or threaten him with anything. So, Keith figured for the time being he was safe, but it was only a matter of time before he screwed something up big time. Keith was extremely worried about that outcome. If that Commander what’s his face was really out to get him.

He would have to prepare for the worst, Adam and Shiro were too good for this world, they didn’t deserve to go, and pick up the pieces of his broken life. Keith didn’t regret them taking him under their wings though who knows what would’ve happened to him if he stayed in the bad foster care systems and orphanages. Along with foster families.

 He Now understood why Violet feared for his safety so much honestly, he could not blame her for what she felt was necessary for him. And why she picked Adam and Shiro to be the ones to raise him the rest of the way up.

They were still young yes, but they had the mindset and potential to be great parents. Something Keith never expected teenagers to have. Teenagers were at least ones he had met, were always nothing more than a bunch of stuck up jerks. Who had always pounded him senseless, and never cared about what happened to him.

Shiro and Adam were different, they cared about Keith’s welfare, and how he was feeling, they loved, and cared for him, like he was a brother to both of them. Keith was grateful for that.

Another good thing that came out of this situation he placed himself in. With Violet’s help of course, was that he avoided fighting as much as possible. By now he was pretty sure, that almost everyone knew about his past with discipline and control. Everyone at Galaxy Garrison knew property about what his past like. Although they probably thought he was his fault for everything that happened to him, not his foster parents or the orphanages, and group homes he had been in.

Keith knew that everybody else blamed him [aside from Shiro and Adam that is.]

For the garbage he put on whoever was stuck with them. Some adults and other people used other words to describe Keith. Not so pleasant ones that is.

So, Keith kept the persona of a loner for now, until such a time came that he didn’t need to. But what are the odds of that happening?

* * *

Shiro and Adam admit they are proud, proud that they made it as far as they did with Keith. Ture, both men are pretty sure that they are the only ones besides Matt and Sam Holt that he trusts, at least all of them are getting somewhere with him.

Although all of them can’t help, but worry when it comes to Keith’s safety. Ever since, Colleen teamed up with police force of Arizona to help track down to find Commander Agni. It had been almost 2 months since Keith had entered the Garrison.

 Commander Agni. Had seemed to drop off the face of the earth, and out the Garrison. Jason, along with all the other members of the APF were still on the hunt for him. With Colleen’s help them figure out where he has disappeared to before the end of this school year. Although the odds, of it happening seem to be pretty slim.

Nobody in APD has not let their guard down yet, for fear of Keith’s safety if X Commander Agni tries to do something to Keith.

Everyone has to be on their guard for now in case, he tries to kidnap Keith or something.

“Keith? Where Are you buddy?” Adam called when he entered the house.

It had been about three weeks since the search for Commander Agni had started, since all the leads to said Cmdr. were coming up dry for now at least, everyone figured Keith was safe, but Jason gave Adam and Shiro strict instructions to come back home the minute Keith was out of his classes.

“In the living room.” Keith answered.

As soon as Adam went into to be with Keith, Shiro entered the house.

“Guys, I’m home.”

“In here Takashi.” Adam called from the living room.

Shiro entered the living room to find that Adam had beaten him home already, and Keith reading a book.

“How were classes today Keith?” Shiro asked.

“Anyone giving you any trouble?” Adam added additionally to Takashi’s question.

“No, no one’s giving me trouble. Although, I think some of the students here know about my past with authority. Classes were a bit tense, probably because of that though.” Keith answered honestly, Putting his book aside.

 Shiro and Adam both hummed in understanding. Both men weren’t surprised, that Keith became a source of rumors or one of the most talked about topics in GG before the year was up.

If anything, it made them a bit worried for his safety then they were originally. They would not show their worries to Keith though, they had to be Keith’s shields, they couldn’t show themselves as weak. Not that they forfeited themselves from ever showing emotion towards Keith. They carried about him too much to not show any emotion for him.

They were sure about one thing they were the family Keith had always dreamed of along with the Holt’s of course.

* * *

 That evening when everyone had turned in for the night, Keith had awoken the sound of noises. Now most people would think when they heard sounds coming inside the house, they would figure it was just the residence walking around late at night, but Keith had trained himself in knowing the differences between when something wasn’t right, and when something was.

Keith wasn’t surprised that Adam and Shiro weren’t awakened by these noises, figuring that they were sound sleepers.

Keith walked out of his room, closing the door slightly behind him, he left slightly open in case, he was worried about nothing and it was just his imagination getting the better of him.

As Keith walked towards the living room, he heard voices,

“Are you sure he’s here?” The first voice asked suspiciously, in a whisper. Keith did not recognize his voice, but he figured that it was that Commander what’s his name that was friends with his ex-foster father. How was it possible they knew where he was? He was pretty sure that Adam and Shiro, along with, Matt, Samuel and Colleen Holt wouldn’t dare tell anyone about his current whereabouts, except for his social worker that is.

The Second voice then answered the first voice, “I’m positive, I wouldn’t have agreed to help you unless he was here, which he is, you don’t need to worry about anything so, long as that little brat Is gone from the Garrison. I’m okay with whatever you and your Conrad want.” The second voice spat back in anger and annoyance.

Keith was sure without a doubt, that second voice was the voice of Iverson. He must’ve ratted out where Keith was to that soon to be ex- commander that’s why they were here, to take him away from Shiro and Adam, which meant during the two months that pasted or sometime, before that both men had made a deal with the foster father to take Keith away, in exchange for something. What that something was Keith had no idea, but if it involved putting Adam and Shiro, along with all of his new family in any danger whatsoever. Keith was not going to stand by and watch,

Keith also knew that he wasn’t alone anymore, he was about to go back and wake up Adam and Shiro, when he accidentally stubbed his toe on the entryway to the living room when he was walking out, causing a ruckus that got Iverson’s and Agni’s attention.

Keith silently said, “Dang it” under his breath, before both Garrison officers turned around, and were face to face with Keith himself.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Keith Kogane, I’m guessing you heard everything me and Mitch said?” Agni asked questioningly with an evil smirk on his face.

“Shut up.” Keith said in a protective tone. He was not going to let, two officers of the Galaxy Garrison get away with kidnapping, he wasn’t, he then charged directly at Agni, Punching him hard in stomach. Agni. Was then pushed back by the force punch to a nearby wall.

Keith was surprised at this, apparently, he was stronger than he ever thought he was. He must have inherited it from his mother, his dad was strong Keith knew that, but not so strong that he would send a person flying, so his mother was the more sensible option.

Mitch and tried to punch Keith, but he dodged the punch like it was nothing, since Keith grew up fighting most of his foster siblings, orphanage kids, and foster parents. Fighting was a normal territory for him.

Iverson then snuck up behind Keith, grabbing him from behind. Keith tried to wiggle free, from Iverson’s grip on him. When he realized it had no effect, Keith then bit his hand.

“GAGGAGAGGAG!” Iverson yelled in pain.

Both men, along with Keith then heard footsteps coming down the hall. Keith felt proud of himself. The noise that Iverson had made must have woken up Adam and Shiro, who were coming to investigate.

“Keith!” Both of them called out in worry for his safety.

Keith tried to answer back, but then felt pressure at the back of his neck Surrendering him to unconsciousness. The last thing he heard before he fully blacked out. Were the words.

“Let’s go, boss is waiting.” From Iverson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys when I post the last chapter.  
> P>S  
> I am not good at fight scenes fight scenes whatsoever


	11. Final confrontation and epilogue

When Adam and Shiro woke up to the sound of a loud yell of pain. They were sure Keith was in trouble, and probably that someone broke into the house. They quickly ran out of the bedroom and headed for the living room.

“Keith!” The two men yelled out in fear, Worried for Keith’s safety. When they didn’t hear Keith answered them, they became more concerned than ever. When they came to the room. They were greeted by a frightening site.

 The living room was a mess, books were scattered everywhere as far as the eye can see all over the living room floor. There was dry blood on one of the walls, a lastly there was a window. It led Shiro and Adam to the same conclusion. Somebody kidnapped Keith, for what though neither of them knew.

Shiro couldn’t believe it, he had let Keith down. He had promised himself. He would always be there for him, and now he was-----

“Takashi, babe, it’s okay.”

Shiro, snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Adam was putting his arm around his shoulder.

“How can you say that?” Shiro said as tears leaked out of his eyes. “Keith’s gone and we have no idea where he is.”

 Adam stroked Shiro’s cheek soothingly, wiping away his lovers’ tears. And then wrapped his arms around him. In a comforting hug. Letting Shiro simply sob into his shoulder letting him let out on his anger, and guilt he had in him for letting Keith get kidnapped.

Once Shiro calmed down Adam pulled back from the hug, but his hands stayed on Shiro’s shoulders, “Takashi Shirogane, you listen to me. It is not your fault Keith got kidnapped, nor is it mine. I feel bad about this too. So, in a way it is both of our faults for not getting to Keith before he got taken away, but mark my words. We are going to get him back no matter what.”

Shiro couldn’t help, but smile when Adam was done with his speech, he was right, they would get Keith back no matter what.

“What do I do to deserve somebody like you Adam?” Shiro asked, a watery Smile on his face, tears still leaking out of his eyes.

“By just being you, Shiro.” Adam said, as he took Shiro’s hand and the two men walked to the door of their condo. They had to give the police of Arizona a call along with Colleen Holt. After that the two of them would then proceed. To get Matt and Sam up. After all that was done the search for Keith could begin.

* * *

If Keith learned anything over the course of his life. It was that when it came something oddly suspicious, it was better to trust your gut then your brain. After his dad had died, he lived by that motto. Truth to be told. When he had woken up after Iverson had taken him. Along with that commander that was friends with his ex-foster father, he realized some things. One, he was tied to a chair, in some dark smelly old room. That he was sure the Garrison didn’t know about. Two, he was pretty sure that Adam and Shiro were going to come looking for him. Along with the Holt’s. He believed them more than he ever did another person.

They were not like the others Keith had met in his life. They wouldn’t give up on him.

“Well, well, well, look who’s awake.”

Keith couldn’t believe it, his foster father standing before him like he was King of the world, and Keith was his servient. Tied up like he had done a horrible job at some chore Ryan had assigned to him.

“Indeed Ryan.” A second voice said coming to stand beside Ryan. The man was a tan skin, he had blue eyes, and blonde bleached hair. His Age look to be about maybe late 30s mid 20s. Along with the fact, he was a strong muscles man.

That had to be commander Steve Agni in all of his glory. He was as fierce and as scary looking as had heard other kids at GG say. Needless to say, he lived up to the title of scariest teacher at the Galaxy Garrison besides All-Star monster commander Iverson that is.

Keith wondered if Iverson was here as well, he could very well not be though, Keith remembered him saying he didn’t care what happened to them so long as he was out of the Garrison.

“Well, I suppose you’re wondering why we went through all the trouble of getting you here in the first place.” Steve said.

Keith didn’t say anything, more for his own safety then what his gut was telling him to do, which was run for the hills and try to find a way to get back to Adam and Shiro in one piece. He knew if he even tried to escape, he probably be beaten to a pulp. And probably die. He didn’t want Shiro and Adam to find his corpse.  Let Alone find him with life-threatening injuries, but the way things were looking for him he didn’t have a choice in Which Way, Adam and Shiro along with the Holt’s found him in, injured or not.

“Well, we promised Iverson we’d get rid of you in exchange, for Steve here to get promoted to the highest rank the Garrison had to offer. Besides Mitch hates you anyway,” said Ryan.

“So, getting rid of you, won’t be as much of a challenge as we originally thought with Adam and Takashi having no idea where you are getting rid of you will be a snap. “Here’s what me and Steve are going to do, you’re going to you on the next bus out of Arizona to the nearest orphanage.”

Keith shivered at the thought going back to the way he lived before was one of his worst fears. Violet was right about him winding up in more scrapes if he stayed in the orphanages, and foster care.

Violet was right about one thing. If Keith had stayed in the foster home, and the orphanages he would’ve gotten kill. Which as of right now, seemed to be his waiting destiny.

But he had faith in Adam and Shiro, and their comrades they would find him he was sure of it.

* * *

Three hours, it had been three hours with the APD and the Holt’s looking for Keith. At this point Adam and Shiro were about their hair out. This kid was going to be the death of them, they were sure that.

“Adam, Shiro, would you stop pacing around.” Matt said getting annoyed after the last three hours of them do nothing, but pacing around the floor like madmen.

“We will stop worrying once Keith is safe.” Shiro said was more anger in his voice than he anticipated. He then sighed, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Matt said. If this is what parents were like when they had their first child, and Adam and Shiro were like this with kid Keith's Safety Well let’s just say, Matt dreaded the day, he meets overprotective brother Shiro, and soon to be brother-in-law Adam. Family of teenage Keith. They would be out for his head. If He did anything to Keith.

“What Shiro said.” Adam spoke in agreement with what Takashi had said to Matt. “Once Keith is safe, we will stop worrying.”

 _“Yeah, right”_ Matt thought to himself. Like they would ever stop worrying about Keith, no matter how old he got.

“Guys,” Sam called. “I think we found him.”

Sam and Colleen, along with the APD, were Trying to track down Iverson’s current whereabouts, or commander Steve A’s whereabouts. Figuring that if they tracked one of them down. They would be able to find Keith.

“Really?” Adam and Shiro both asked the same time. Running over to the computer that Sam and the APD were working on.

“Yeah, we did he’s okay for now at least.”

Adam and Shiro let out a sigh of relief. Keith was okay and they were going to get him back, no matter what it took.

Colleen then spoke up, “But we don’t see Iverson anywhere, so either one, left as soon as he and the other dropped Keith off at the warehouse. Two, somewhere in the background somewhere where we can’t see him.”

They had been using some high-tech tracking thingy. That was used by APD to track down missing people. After everyone deciding Steve that soon to be ex-commander was the best option for tracking down Keith's whereabouts. They set to work on trying to find him and keith.

“Guys,” said Jason who had been quietly working on finding Keith finally spoke up.

Shiro turned to face his friend. “What’s up Jason?”

For a tall tan guy, that was about Shiro’s age. That had Graduated from the police Academy for being gifted in knowing everything there was to know about the APD. Along with the fact he was blonde, ocean blue-eyed. Every girl’s fantasy dream, as long as Shiro had known him. He had never sounded so, so, unsure in his life.

“I think I know why Iverson isn’t there with them.”

“Why is that?” Adam asked.

“Because he’s at the police station, turning himself in for kidnapping.” Jason said gesturing to the security camera that he and some of his coworkers. placed outside the police station a few years ago. To see if there were any suspicious characters heading in and out of the police station.

Shiro and Adam couldn’t believe their eyes when they look at the camera. Cmdr. Iverson was indeed turning himself in for kidnapping a child. And they then watched him get punched by a coworker of Jason’s.

Everyone Couldn't help, but laugh that was one problem avoided. Now it came to going to the warehouse, and getting Keith out.

So, Adam, Shiro, the Holt’s, and everyone else set off for the warehouse.

It was a two-hour drive to get there. So, both Adam and Shiro only prayed that they would get there fast enough before Steve and Ryan took Keith who knows where.

* * *

Even though Adam and Shiro hadn’t come for him yet. He hadn’t lost faith in them. By now, he figured that the two of them with some help from their friends. They had managed to find his current location. Ryan and Steve had not returned to check on him for a matter of hours. Keith figured that they were discussing last-minute preparations for when they moved to him into a car or whatever his his transportation was going to be, when they were going to transfer Keith to the fairest orphanage, or group home. He pictured whatever they had planned for him, it was probably going to be worse than what he originally used to.

About maybe another hour or less, Ryan and Steve came back to the small dusty room that they’d placed Keith in. Then Ryan untied the ropes that bounded Keith to his chair, and then he stood him up roughly. Keith winced in pain of the tight grip Ryan had on him, but he didn’t even try to complain, figuring that all it would get him was a punch in the stomach, a black eye, or worse.

“This way brat!” Steve said angrily.

Keith realized that they were going to move him to whatever mode of transportation they had, and drive them away to who knows where. He had yet to lose faith in Shiro and Adam they weren’t like the others Keith had met in his life. They weren’t going to give up on him, they cared about him more than anyone ever dead after his dad died, he knew that they would come for him. His pop would like them Keith thought as he was pulled outside of the small warehouse where he was being kept. Pop would’ve thanked them from the skies above for being there for his son. When he couldn’t be, he would be forever grateful for that and would’ve never stopped thanking them for giving his son a chance at real life. Unlike the one he had been living so far since, he had left his son without anyone to provide and take care of him.

Just as Keith was about to be loaded into the truck that the two men had brought with them. The sound of police sirens coming towards them, made Steve and Ryan pause what they were doing and turned to face the oncoming police with Ryan still holding Keith by his arm, so he could face the police as well as all of them turned around.

Keith couldn’t believe his eyes out of the car stepped, Adam, Shiro, they had come for him like he always believed they would. They hadn’t given up on him. The other people who stepped out the top car included Matt, Colleen, and Sam Holt. Along with a ton of police with guns pointed directly at Ryan and Steve.

“Ryan Ever – Gardens, and Steve Agni you’re under arrest for kidnapping Keith Kogane. You are to hand over Keith, and put your hands behind your heads it’s over.” Jason said. With fierceness in his voice he didn’t want Keith to get hurt, but he and the others had their guns at the ready in case, either of the men decide to try something to threaten Keith’s safety.

Steve surrendered almost immediately. He knew his position at the Galaxy Garrison was terminated for all eternity, and that he probably could never get another job anywhere ever. If he was going to jail spend the rest of his life in prison, he was going to do it the honest way, not causing the any trouble with his arrest.

“You are a coward!” Ryan yelled angrily at Stephen as he pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Keith’s head, and also put that one of his arms around Keith’s neck and a chokehold, “I will not let you blow everything you and me worked so hard for.”

“NO!!” Shiro and Adam yelled out in fear when they saw the gun pointed at Keith’s head. Ryan was going to kill him.

“Put the gun down and let Keith go.” Officer Mendez said angrily.

“You don’t get it do you?” Ryan asked wickedly, “Iverson promised us a bunch of money if we got rid of Keith. It didn’t matter how we got rid of him. We will still get paid either way.”

“Cmdr. Mitch Iverson turned himself in already. It’s over Ryan” Jason said.

“No!” Ryan yelled as he switched the gun’s safety off.

Adam and Shiro’s along with everyone else’s eyes widened in fear. Ryan was going to kill Keith, and there was nothing anyone could do to save him. They could only watch in horror, as Ryan squeezed the trigger.

Suddenly, Adam and Shiro charged straight at him, Adam landed a pretty short punch at his stomach. While Shiro moved quickly, lifting Ryan’s arm up that was holding Keith hostage, pulling him away from his grasp.

As time started up again Ryan was knocked over, gun knocked out of his hand, by the force of Adam’s punch, the gun went off, but only punched a hole through one of the walls of the warehouse.

Shiro and Adam pulled Keith into a hug as the cops arrested Ryan.

“Are you okay, Keith?” Adam and Shiro asked.

Keith only nodded, crying in the men’s warm embrace. They had come for him, they really had. And as the two men hugged Keith tightly in their protective embrace. Keith realized that having somebody finally care for him after so long of being alone, Was the greatest feeling in the world.

* * *

A few weeks later

it had been weeks since the arrest of Keith’s captors and life had gone just fine. Keith was becoming one of the greatest pilots the Garrison had to offer at such a young age nobody thought a kid this young, would have a great opportunity to become one of the greatest space explorers at GG, but Keith was proving them wrong. Adam and Shiro were still Keith’s Garrison mentors and helped him be the best he could be, without putting too much pressure on him.

Matt, Sam, and Colleen went back to their lives originally were before this adventure, but that didn’t mean they didn’t help Adam and Shiro with Keith from time to time.

Keith loved the life at the Garrison, he also realized that this is real family that he would do anything for this never to end he would be forever grateful for what Adam and Shiro had done for him.

Shiro and Adam never regretted taking Keith under their wings, and showing him the world wasn’t always dark, and Bo was here with them watching from heaven. he would thank the these people over and over again if he ever got the chance, who had taken his son had given him a chance at a real life after all the darkness he had been through and helping Keith when finding a way to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story until next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post once a week if I can since updates will be at random times.  
> Some lines used from S7E1


End file.
